Forever With You
by xojonasbrothersxo
Summary: REPOSTED Shane and Mitchie have been going out ever since the end of Final Jam 5 years ago. Mitchie know they will get married it's just a matter of when. ONESHOT:


With This Ring

**A/N: So this is my first fan fiction that I thought of and really liked. I hope you like it too , so please review:)**

Shane and Mitchie have been going out ever since the end of Final Jam 5 years ago.

Mitchie knows that Shane and her will get married some day but she does not know when he will propose to her. But little does she know that Shane does and it will be sooner then she thinks.

**A/N: Mitchie is 20 and Shane is 23**

A week before Mitchie's 21st Birthday she went on a girls night out with her two best friends. Caitlin who is Nate's girlfriend and Peggy who is Jason's wife. Peggy and Caitlin had a reason other then just to hang out though they had to distract Mitchie from what Shane was doing. Shane had to talk to Mitchie's parents.

"Mr. And Mrs. Torres, I need to ask you something." Shane said nervously

"Yes Shane" Mr. Torres replied having a feeling he knew what the question was

"Well you see I would like to ask Mitchie to Marry me on her birthday. And well I need to know if I have your blessing."

"Of course you do Shane. I thought you were never going to ask" Mrs. Torres replied

She got up and hugged Shane and said "Please call me Connie"

Shane heard exactly what he needed to hear now all he need was for Mitchie to agree to sing.

Day before Mitchie's Birthday

"Mitch, I want you to sing with me tomorrow."

"But Shane I have not really sang since Final Jam"  
"I know but your voice is amazing and it is about time that people heard it"

"Alright but only because I love you."

"Thanks and I love you too."

Mitchie's Birthday at the concert backstage

"Shane, I am so nervous there is no way that I can do this"

"Yes you can, and I know it. You are amazing and everyone needs to know that"

"Shane, you always know exactly what to say."

"Well that because I love you"

"And I love you too."

On Stage

"So we have a special treat for you guys tonight" Nate said to the packed arena

"Shane and Mitchie are going to sing the song that only a heard at Final Jam at Camp Rock" Jason continued

The crowd started to scream

"I guess you are excited so here they are"

**A/N: Mitchie singing is Bold; Shane is Italic; Both is Bold and Italic **

**I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say**

But I have this dream  
Bright inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show  
It's time to let you know  
To let you know...

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed  
To be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star

Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe  
In myself, it's the only way

**This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed  
To be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me**_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singin'  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you__You're the missin' piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
_**_I gotta find you_**_  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me_**  
**

This is real, this is me  
_I'm exactly where I'm supposed  
To be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me_  
_Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

This is me... This is me..

**This is me... This is me...**

_  
You're the voice I hear  
Inside my head  
The reason that I'm singin'_

_Now I found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

When they ended the song Shane broke away from Mitchie

Mitchie gives Shane a confused look as he grabs her hand

"Mitchie, you are the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me, My attitude almost broke up Connect 3. But you showed me the reason I loved music and the reason that I get up on the stage every night. Mitchie, I don't know what I would do without you or where this band would be. I could never see my life with out you in it. I want to grow old with you and never have to live a day without you in my life. "

By now Mitchie had tears in her eves and then Shane got down on one knee and she was in even more tears but the happy kind.

"Michela Elise Torres, Will you marry me?"

Mitchie tried to say 'yes' but she could not get the words out so she just shook her head yes

Shane put the most amazing ring on her finger and stood up and kissed her

The crowd went crazy. When Mitchie realized that they were on stage she looked out and saw that the crowd was really all of her family and friends.

"Shane, you are amazing! You made sure my family and friends were here"

"Well there is nobody else that I would rather share this with"

"I love you Shane Grey!"

"I love you too Mitchie"

Mitchie's POV

That was the most amazing proposal ever. It was just like I always pictured it. No it was even better. I can't believe that I am going to be Mrs. Shane Grey. Most of all I will get to spend the rest of my life with the only person I would ever want to...Shane. Now I get to plan my wedding and it's going to be like a fairytale. Shane said I can have anything that I want but the only thing that really matters is that Shane is the one at the end of the aisle. And at the end of the night Shane is the one I get to call my husband.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I have deciedd to just make this a oneshot. I hopefully will have time soon to have a new story. Since I do have a whole week off of schoon in November. Thanks and could you be kind enough to review it thanks :)**


End file.
